I'll Get You, Wait Me Love
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Itachi bosan akan keseharianya, selalu saja berkerja dan berkerja apalagi keluarganya berantakan dan hanya ibunya yang masih tetap seperti dulu, adiknya playboy dan ayahnya workholic. hingga dia di ajak adiknya untuk ke club malam dan akhirnya Itachi ikut di sana dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang menggahirahkan, YAOI, LIME,OOC


**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T+ (ingat plus berarti sedikit ada lime)  
**

**Genre: Romance and Drama  
**

**Warning: YAOI, lime, OOC  
**

**JUST READ  
**

Pagi hari mengganti siang hari, lalu siang hari mengganti malam hari. Terlihat di salah satu ruangan yang sangat megah terdapat seorang pemuda berumur 27 tahun tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, pemuda itu sesekali menggesekan jari-jarinya ke kertas. Kerja, ya itulah yang pemuda onyx ini lakukan. Bisa kita lihat dari raut mimik sang pemuda onyx berambut panjang di ikat di bagian bawahnya, sangat serius. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pemuda yang bisa di bilang sempurna, seorang pewaris dari keluarga Uchiha, memiliki adik bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi menghempaskan semua laporanya dengan biasa, lalu dia menghela nafas. Pemuda ini sangat bosan. Setiap hari, setiap minggu dan setiap bulan maupun tahun, selalu saja seperti ini tidak ada kejadian yang menarik. Itachi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan tak kala dia mengingat keluarganya sangat berantakan, hanya ibunya saja yang masih tetap seperti dulu lembut dan pengertian. Sedangkan Sasuke adiknya ? hah...Anak itu playboy dan suka berhura-hura, setiap hari menyewa wanita murahan. Ayahnya ? Cih..Ingin rasanya Itachi meludahi wajah sosok ayahnya itu, setiap hari selalu saja bercumbu dengan pekerjaanya.

Itachi memutar otaknya di ikuti jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk kaca meja, apa yang dia ingin lakukan ? pikir itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi adalah tipe pendiam dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain kecuali orang yang di sayanginya, Itachi mengerutkan dahinya saat seseorang mencoba masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

CKLEK

Itachi melirik pintu, dia ingin tahu siapa yang mengganggu acara busy-nya.

"Hn, Aniki tidak kah kau mau ke club malam ? "

Sasuke ?, Itachi membuang nafas dengan kasar. Itachi lupa jika adiknya selalu berusaha mengajaknya ke club malam.

"Hn, tidak. " Jawab Itachi dengan dingin dan datar, dia malas ke tempat bejad itu. Masih ada urusan penting dari pada bermain ke tempat seperti itu.

"Oh come on Aniki! Di sana banyak hal yang menarik. " Seru Sasuke.

"No, thanks. "

"Okay okay, padahal aku mau pergi ke club campuran, yang artinya gay di sana juga banyak. "

Itachi langsung menatap Sasuke, Sebenarnya Itachi ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keindahan payudara atau semacam hal tentang wanita, because Itachi is a Gay. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai melihat kakanya yang sedikit mulai tertarik, Sasuke sudah tahu jika kakaknya suka dengan laki-laki dan Sasuke tahu itu karena saat Sasuke ajak menonton CD porno Itachi hanya terpaku pada satu titik, Ass or you can tell Bokong. Menurut Sasuke apasih yang bagusnya dari pria ? lebih baik payudara dari pada 'itu'-nya pria.

"Untuk apa kau kesana ? kau kan straihght hm ? " Tanya Itachi yang masih asik mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hanya mencari suasana, lagipula di sana tempatnya sangat mewah dan birnya itu sangat berkualitas. Aku ingin merasakanya heh. " Jelas Sasuke.

Itachi sekali lagi berpikir keras, ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak. Jika dia ikut dia akan mendapatkan hal yang baru tapi jika dia tidak ikut dia akan terkurung dengan documen-documen membosankan in. Ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak-ikut-tidak-ikut-ti-

"Cepatlah temanku menunggu, ikut atau tidak ? " Sergah Sasuke yang tidak sabaran.

"Aku.. " Lirih Itachi, Sebenarnya dia bimbang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku per- "

"Aku ikut. "

"Hn ? " Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau tuli Uchiha Sasuke ?, aku merasa suaraku sudah cukup nyaring untuk orang normal. " Dengus Itachi yang sudah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oke, langsung ke mobil dan aku normal. "

"Hn. "

"Ck, "

* * *

**JUST TWO BROTHER CRAZY LADY AND BOY**

* * *

Itachi menatap bangunan club malam yang berada di hadapanya sekarang, megah dan berbintang. Setahu Itachi jika club malam itu sangat tidak beradap dan jorok, namun ini tidak sama yang di perkirakan oleh otak jenius Itachi. 'Mungkin tidak salah aku ikut. ' Batin Itachi.

"Aniki ayo. " Sasuke mengintrupsi.

"Hn. " Hanya itu yang di jawab oleh Uchiha sulung ini.

Itachi masuk kedalam club itu, setelah dia di sambut oleh dua bodyguard yang berbadan kekar-kekar. Mewah dan beradap, Itachi cukup bersyukur saat dia mengetahui bahwa club ini tidak buruk juga, panggung yang besar, lampu disco yang besar dan suara yang sangat menyentrik.

"Hai tampan, mau kencan dengan kami ? "

Inilah...Inilah yang Itach benci jika berada di club malam, ternyata club berbintang namun orang-orangnya sama saja, hanya satu kata yang bisa Itachi katakan yaitu menjijikan.

"Minggir. " Kata Itachi dengan stoic, tapi apa ? wanita-wanita jalang itu malah semakin dekat malah dia berani menyentuh rambut dan tubuh Itachi. Tak tahan Itachi langsung mendorong semua wanita itu dengan hanya satu tangan saja, setelah itu dia langsung berjalan mencari Sasuke yang sedari tadi menghilang. Meninggalkan wanita-wanita jalang itu yang sedang meringis sakit, catatan: jangan pernah menyentuh Uchiha Itachi dengan seenaknya.

* * *

**JUST TWO BROTHER CRAZY LADY AND BOY**

* * *

Itachi berjalan dengan kedua tanganya bersembunyi di kedua kantong jeans hitamnya. Saat ini Itachi sedang memakai baju hitam polos, yang menampakkan tubuh six packnya lalu bagian bawahnya di balut dengan jeans hitam yang berasal dari Korea. Semua yang berada di sana terpaku akan sosok Itachi, mereka tidak menyangka jika seorang Uchiha Itachi datang ke club malam, bagaimanapun juga Itachi di gosipkan sangat tidak suka club malam. Tapi ada angin apa seorang Itachi yang sempurna ini datang ? apalagi di club campuran, dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa di simpan mereka di otak mereka.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat di ujung tempat yang bersofa dan terdapat meja pendek di tengahnya terdapat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa tersebut, dan di sebelah Sasuke terdapat seorang wanita berambut pink yang sangat menjijikan sekali. Kekasih baru lagi...Padahal baru 2 hari saja dia melihat Sasuke tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata, dan sekarang ? baru lagi. Itachi tahu jika adiknya ini bisa di bilang bajingan maun brengsek tapi apa pedulinya ?

"Aniki! " Panggil Sasuke yang tangan kananya menepuk sebelah sofa mewah itu dan seolah mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di situ.

Itachi tak menjawab, dia langsung saja duduk di sebelah Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Aniki kenalkan ini Haruno Sakura. "

Sakura sudah siap untuk menjabat tangan Itachi tapi Itachi hanya melirik lalu mendengus. Langsung saja Sakura kecewa dan kesal, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan cepat melontarkan kata-kata manisan.

"Hei, tak usah kau peudlikan Anikiku itu. Dia memang seperti itu! "

"Hm, tapi Saske besok janjikan mengantarkan aku belanja di mall ? " Tanya Sakura dengan genit lalu dia memeluk bahu Sasuke.

"Tentu sayang, apa yang tidak buatmu. " Ujar Sasuke yang mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Lalu-

Mereka bercumbu dengan kurang ajar dan tidak beradapnya, apa mereka tidak menghiraukan Itachi ? Dengan jelas-jelasnya Itachi berada di sebelah Sasuke.

Itachi menggeram marah, 'Cih keluarga terpandang tapi tingkah seperti wanita murahan.' Batin Itachi yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan. Gerah melihat adegan kegiatan adiknya dan wanita murahan itu, Itachi langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju bartender.

"Ummh, Sasu mau kemana kakakmu ? "

"Biar dia bersenang-senang Sakura, dan cepat kemarikan bibir sexy mu itu. "

"Hm, selalu. "

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan mencumbu mereka.

* * *

**JUSTTEO BROTHER CRAZY LADY AND BOY**

* * *

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi lalu dia menatap ke seliling disco namun tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Tuan, mau pesan apa ? " Tanya Bartender tersebut.

"Wine yang berkualitas. "

"Baiklah. " Sang bartender pun membuat pesanan Itachi.

"Ini tuan. " Kata bartender itu.

"Hn, "

Hening untuk sesaat, hanya suara disco dan pengunjung yang berteriak kegirangan saja yang terdengar, hingga setengah jam sudah. Itachi pun mendapat tepukan di bahu untuk kedua kalinya dari sang bartender.

"Saatnya mulai pertunjukan tuan. " Ujar Bartender itu hingga membuat Itachi bingung.

Itachi menatap wajah sang Bartender dan sang Bartender mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk menatap panggung. Itachi sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba lantai panggung terbelah dua dan tiba-tiba dari belahan lantai panggung tersebut menampakkan banteng yang tentu hanya mainan saja dan di sebelah banteng tersebut terdapa sesosok wanita, oh... Tidak sesosok pemuda bisa kita lihat dari gundukan celana pendek hitam tersebut. Sosok itu memakai tpoi koboy yang menutupu setengah wajahnya lalu di tangan kanan sosok itu membawa jambuk besar yang halus.

Saatnya Mulai...

Lampu-lampu yang diatas panggung langsung menyorotkan cahayanya ke pemuda dan banteng itu, lalu lagu dan Dj pun memulai di ikuti sosok pemuda itu.

Boom boom boom

Couse me and then touch me to i can get my sariesfaction...

Boom pest..

Sariesfaction...

Boom boom pest..

Sariesfaction...

JPLES

JPLES

Sosok itu mencambuk angin ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu dia mengelilingi tubuh banteng mainan itu denga sensual dan erotis.

Cause me and then touch me to i can get my sariesfaction...Sariesfaction...Sariesfaction...

Boom boom pest...

Sariesfaction...

HUP

Sosok itu dengan indahnya melompat dan menduduki sang banteng lalu sosok itu mengisyaratkan sang Dj, sang Dj pun mengangguk yang artinya dia mengerti. Sosok itu langsung melemparkan topinya ke sembarang arah lalu-

JPLES

JPLES

JPLES

"YIIIIIHHHAAAAAA COME ON EVERYBODY LAST DANCE NOW! YIIIHAAAA. " Teriak sosok itu dengan suara sexynya, dan sang banteng mainan pun beraksi dengan bergoyang ke segala arah hingga membuat sosok dia atasnya terguncang dengan hebatnya.

JPLES

JPLES

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Teriak semua yang berada di situ dan merekapun langsung menari dengan liarnya.

Itachi terpaku dengan mata yang berkilat melihat betapa agresifnya sosok pirang itu, badan yang mulus, kulit eksotis, wajah manis, naughty dan keringat yang menetes dari ujung kepala hingga mengenai ke seluruh tubuh sang sosong sexy itu.

Itachi menatap intens tubuh sosok yang terguncang-guncang akibat tindakan banteng tersebut. Sosok itu sangat indah, bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk bersenang-senang.

Sosok itu masih asik dengan cambuk dan tarianya, hingga sosok itu tidak sengaja menoleh kearah Itachi dan mereka terperangkap akan keindahan dua bola mata masing-masing.

Onyx dan Shappier

Sunyi

Saat mereka benar-benar terkurung akan keindahan pemuda di depanya masing-masing. Semuanya lenyap, ya...Semua yang berada di club malam ini seolah hilang seketika meninggalkan mereka berdua, lagu-lagu yang tadi terdengar sangat nyaring pun ikut hilang.

Pandang

Pandang

Dan pandang

Hingga akhirnya sosok pemuda itu berjalan dengan kesadaran yang minim mungkin seakan terhipnotis, sosok itu sudah berada di tengah jalan menuju Itachi yang masih duduk di kursi bar namun sosok itu berhenti karena Itachi berjalan menuju sosok itu.

Pandang

Pandang

Itachi mengangkat jarinya untuk menyuyuri setiap inci wajah sosok di hadapanya sekarang, sempurna batin Itachi. Sosok pirang itu pun menutup matanya saat dia merasakan jari Itachi menelusuri wajahnya.

Sosok pirang itu sedikit membuka kelopak matanya dan dia melihat sosok pemuda tampan di depanya tengah mengangkat dagunya dan mendekat wajahnya ke wajah dia. Mengerti maksud pemuda di depanya, sosok itu pun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencapai bibir sang pemuda.

CUP

Akhirnya kedua bibir merah ini bersatu, mereka sengaja mendiamkan bibir mereka. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan bibir pemuda di depanya masing-masing, Itachi yang bosan akhirnya perlahan melumat bibir sang pemuda di depan, lumat, hisap dan jilat. Sang pemuda pirang pun membalas dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas. Itachi menjilat bibir atas pemuda itu dan sang pirang yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan sang pangeran tampan.

"Ahnn..Mnnnhh ah! ah! " Sosok pemuda pirang ini merasa geli saat lidah Itachi bermain di langit-langit mulutnya.

Sang pirang pun mencoba menautkan lidahnya ke lidah Itachi dan Itachi mau!, mereka pun bermain lidah dan tentu sang Uchiha menang. Gila pemuda pirang ini merasa di buat gila, ciuman ini sangat menggairahkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Akkh mnhh oh! Ah! ah! " Sang pirang mendesah karena Itachi menggigit titik sensitivenya leher.

Hisap

Jilat dan

Gigit

Dan menimbulkan kissmark.

Sosok pirang ini hanya bisa mendesah sedangkan Itachi asik menandai sosok pirang di depanya. Mereka seakan tidak mau di pisahkan, mereka adalah pasangan yang di takdirkan hanya saja mereka belum menemukan titik terang.

Boom boom boom

Cause me and then touch me to i can get my sariesfaction...Sariesfaction...

Entah kenapa suara musik yang tadinya hilang kini tiba-tiba muncul, lalu yang tadinya club malam ini sepi sekarang menjadi sangat ramai, orang-orang menari dengan liarnya. Seakan tersadar apa yang di perbuatnya sosok pirang ini mengedarkan pandanganya 'Astaga aku berada di tengah. ' batin sosok itu. Ya maksud dari perkataan sosok pirang itu adalah dia dan Itachi berada di tengah-tengah orang menari, untung saja orang-orang tak melihat kejadian tadi karena asik menari.

Sosok itu langsung berlari keluar gedung setelah dia mengambil jaket abu-abunya.

Pergi...

Pergi...

Itachi berjalan kembali menuju bartender dengan wajah datar lalu dia memanggil bartender dan berbisik,tak lama seringai senang Itachi muncul dari bibir tpis Itachi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'ii get you. " Lirih Itachi dengan seringai senang.

Akhirnya dia sudah mendapatkan pasanganya dan mungkin untuk selamanya...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Lady And Boy: Gimana minna ? suka kah fic oneshoot kedua kita ?**

**Lady: Lady chan harap kalian suka ya hehe..**

**Boy: Aku juga harap begitu dan ingat ini ONESHOOT **

**Lady: Tapi...**

**Boy: Tapi...Nanti kita bakalan bikin sequelnya!**

**Lady: HOREEEEEE**

**Boy: Tapi gak tahu kapan..**

**Lady: Jadi REVIEW minna~**

**Boy: BIAR KITA SEMANGAT TUK BIKIN SEQUELNYA!**

**Salam dari kami**

**Lady: (TT\(^0^)/TT)**

**REVIEW AND FLAME**

**Boy: (TTT\(^_^)/TTT)**


End file.
